Twofor the Raod,One for the Sea
by Jacks-Angel91
Summary: Delaeny GArner has not seen her best friend in ten years,and when there reunion comes up,she finds that her frined has resoted to piracy!Which leads Delaney and her friends Courtney and Cae on awild ride therough the Caribbean and Gulf!


Dedicated to  
My friend Delaney,never change and always follow the sea!

_Chapter 1  
An old Friend_

It had been exactly 10 years since Delaney had seen Courtney or Kayla.She had kept in touch with Courtney and wrote back and forth,but when they were Twenty three they had stopped,but hadn't heard from Kayla since graduation or afterward as a matter of fact.She hoped her friend hand't had a run in with the pirate Captian Cae,who had been on every news Channel for the past week. "And again Cae has struck the small port of Mobile leaving citizens on the edge" announced the reporter on the television.Delaney looked at the screen as a photo of the female pirate Captian flashed up on the screen,She had sparkling blue eyes surrounded by a large amount of black eyeliner,dark brown hair that fell down pastr her shoulders, and a red bandana wrapped around her forhead,with a couiple of beads camoflauged in her hair.Delaney smiled,The Captian reminded her of an old pirate movie she loved when she was in 7th grade,and Kayla,her PotC crazed friend,she remembered all the small notebooks filled with theie RPG,she had kept half, and Kayla kept Half."Ms.Garner, Ifyour goin' to the reunion ye need to get ready" said Elsa,her assistant "Oh,right,thankyou" ,she said,still smiling

Delaney made it to the reunion in no time flat.She was dressed in a blue sleaveless dress and her blonde hair pulled up in a bun,she stood in the entrance of the Hotels Great Hall,waiting for Courtney and Kayla.

"Honk" said a voice behind her,Delaney smiled,remembering there odd way of greeting each other "Eep"she replied turning around,and came face to face with Courtney,whow as in a light green dress and her hair curled,"Now,just wheres Kayla?" Courntey said,and almost on cue,the Hotels main doors flew open,and a figure ran in,angry voices could be heard outr side,adn the figure closed the door,blowing a strand of dark brown hair out of her face,the woman was a rather odd character,dressed in a white dress shirt,that hwas rather dirty,and faded out bluejeans that were tucked into a pair of weather beaten leather boots,but what made DElaney stare,was the blue eyes,surrounded by black eyeliner,It was CAptian Cae,but, it was also her old friend,Kayla "Who the heck is that?" Courteny said,not see correctly,Delaney grabbed her friends head and made here gain eye contact with Cae "Its Kayla you nincompoop!" "Oh my gosh!"courtney said "KAYLA!"Delaney hollared,her friend didn't react,she was argueing with the manager,about the big scene she had put on when she came in, "CAPTIAN CAE!"Delaney tried,her friend jumped and looked over at the person that had yelled at her "Delaney?" she said, her voice had changed somehow,Delaney just couldn't put her finger on it,but it had.  
"Come here!"Delaney yelled,pointing at the spot in front of her,"Who are you to boss abou' the most feared pirate Captian in the world?"Kayla said, sarcastically "I'm her friend she hasn't seen in ten years!"she said,giving Kayla a funny smile.Kayla grinned and walked over there,it was more of a swagger,but it was still walking.  
As Cae approached,Delaney started to look her up adn down,her friend still wore those rings she'd worn all through high school,and had tried to pull her hair up,but it had fallen,making it appear wild and untamed,"What have you been doing?"Courtney asked "Well,I jus' ensure a bldy riot out in thuh front,police are prolly already surrounding the hotel and..." but Cae was stopped by a voice outside "Cae,we know your in there,come out with your hands up" "well as you now can see,I'm bein' asked ou',bu do they really think I'm gunna fall for it?"she said grinning.

Delaney rolled her eyes and said"You can't run from them forever" Cae scowled and answered "I 'ave been runnin' from um for 9 years and I'm determined to make it ten!Savvy?"  
Delaney looked at Courtney for help "Don't look at me..."she said backing away,Delaney opened her mouth to speak,but was interupted by the manager "Here she is gentlemen"he said,delaney watched Caes eyes widen as she saw two men from the police department with the manager "thank you sir,the coast guard has been after her for at least 8 yrs "Tha's nine!"Cae shouted,as they fought her to get her out the door "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"Delaney shouted,and ran after them,placing herself between Cae and the police "  
_You_can have her after I'm done with her!"Delaney saidshe saaw Cae roll her eyes behind her back"You owe me,i'm saving your butt remember?"she whispered "I don' need my butt saved!"CAe said in a rather high whisper

"I'm handlin' it Delaney?So leave it to me!"Her friends said"You call getting arrested handling it?"Delaney said,and turned back around to talk to the officers "Now,where was I befroe I was _rudly_ interupted?Ah,yes,Now I know it's your job to keep the waters erm,safe,but this pirate you can't aprehend right away,_she_ has to apologize to her friends and go somewhere before you can take her ,Savvy?"Delaneys said,if she was guna save her friends butt,she might as well use some of her lingo,savvy felts weird on the tounge

"okay, ma'am,but right after it we _will_ come back for her,and that time she won't have you to protect her!"the police man said,and walked off "I could have handled it D" Cae said behind her back "Sure,keep telling yourself that,and maybe one day you'll believe it!"She said,giving Cae a sarcastic smile "ahem?we were talking?"Courtney said,amoungst what had happened,they had bothe forgotten about her "ah yes I was going to suggest we go out for lunch.Cuz what they have in there doesn' ever look edable mate"Cae said,Delaney felt her put her arms on there shouldrs and steer them out the door "We'lll take my car,"Courtney said,they walked out to her black VMW "Whats wrong?"Delaney asked,she noticed Kayla/Cae was staring at the car in a almost lustfyul manner "I haven't driven a car since 'Igh school,you recon I could drive it?"Her friend said,goiving Courtney a mournful look "Okay,enough with thuh puppy eyes!But if you reck it,your paying for it"she said,as CAe hopped in the drivers seat "Just please,don't drive fast,I get car sick"Delaney said,She almost forgot how wild CAe used to get in a car,she watched as her friend cranked it up,put her foot down ion the gas and "OW!"Courtney said,they were driving on and off down the road,then cae would get spurts of energy and put her foot down on the gas ,flooring it so that they went speeding down the road "OMJ WATCH OUT FOR THAT GATE!",but as soon as it came out of her mouth,they hit it,and it started smoking under the hood "Er,sorry?"Cae said grinning.  
The three of them got out and went to check under the hood,Coutney giving Cae a lecture about how much it would cost to get it fixed "No why am I saying I'm goign to pay for it!You owe me big time"Courntey said ,it clearly wasn't fazing Cae a bit,she was too busy digging around in her pocket,she pulled out five coins "this,my friend,is what we pirates like to call _real_ money,it will do anythin' for you at any given moment,jus' hand these lil darlings ter the owner o' the dealership an' yer car will be fixed in a snap" CAe said,depositing the coins in Courtneys hand,Delaney raised her eyebrow at Courtney,clearly Cae had had to much rum before she came.

Delaney looked at the money over her friends shoulder and picked one up,she tossed it around in her hand,it looked to be old,about 17th century to be presice."what if it's counterfeit?"she thought,looking at Cae with her eyes narrowed."I know what your thinking,and it's not,I promise" the Captian said,giving her a reassuring grin."Okayy,but if it is,I assure you,you will go to the athorites." Delaney said,she watched as her friend rolled her eyes and starting messing with the engine,trying to get it working.

they finally got the car back up and running in no time at all,and were heading back to the hotel when Courtney screamed,making Delaney slam on the brakes "What the heck is wrong with you!"Delaney said whirling around to look at her friend "Kayla said she met Johnny Depp!"Courtney said,Delaney looked at cae,who was grinning "yeah,and I'm sure shes met the Queen of England as well"she said,giving her a sarcastic smile

They started the car back up (Courtney and Cae sitting in the back argueing undisturbed by Delaney) all the way to the hotel and later on into the dining hall where the Reunion was to be held."And what would the lady like to dine on tonight?"the waiter asked CAe,who automatically got ticked off and grabbed the man by his collar "firstly mate,and listen good,Iam no' lady?Savvy?Iam Captian to you,ye think otherwise and ye'll find yer tounge sitting on thuh plate in front of me!"she said,slamming the man back down,Delaney felt her eyes go wide,_note to self,she's Captian to minors or say bye to there tounge _she thought.Delaneys spent the rest of the night wondering if her friend had ever cut anyones tounge out,she asked Cae,but all she did was give her a mocking grin and went into her hotel room.

Delaney woke up to Courtneys screams,they were coming from Caes bedroom.She ran the length of the hall into the capitns suite and fount the room in utter chaos,the window was broken,the bedsheets in tangles on the floor,and a note pinned to the wall with a 17th century looking dagger holding it in place.Delaney calmed Courtney down enough to get two words out of her mouth "C-c-ae....k-k-kidnapped"her friend studdered as she slumped to the wall.Delaney ripped the not off the wal and read what it said:  
_To wom it mae consern,  
Me an' me first mate 'ave taken yer der ole friend on a little trip.She has a tresure,an' I wan' it,seing as she's thuh only one knowing it,I ad no chwice but to do this.If ye e'er wanna see er again,ye'll find thuh map and bring it ter me on the 12th o' June,ye go' 3 months lasses,use um well.  
Signed  
J.M Moro  
Captian_  
Delaney read it more over again three times,clearly this man was insane on taking on Cae and her temper,but under her circumstances,she had no choice but to find the map,and take it to Moro.

Traffic Jams,the thing Delaney hated most in the wrod were traffic jams.On the way to the docks her and Courtney ran into a traffic jam,and these people were trying her patience going 2 miles an hour down the highway "Can't we just four whell drive it?"Courntey whined "this is a jeep!" but she knew by the look on Delaneys face it was best to just shut up and let mad crazy lady Delaney drive without question.  
Cae woke in a cell,she was dazed as if someone had brought a twenty pound club smashing down on her brain.AS her vision cleared up ,she realized who's ship this was,Moros."DAN that idjit pirate captian!"she cursed as she got up and swaggered over to the door.

Cae peered through the narrow bars,apparently Moro had put the most dumbfounded and thick pirate on his ship to guard the cell,_easily convinced_ she thought,as her mind concaucted a plan to get the keys from him _get the keys,unlock door,and take over ship_ perfect but "easily said than done,"she said aloud making big and stupid turn around and give her a cross-eyed look.  
"FINALLY!"Delaney cried,she looked over at Courntey who had a death grip on the oh-my-gosh handle above her,blue eyes wide in terror "what?"she said,as they pulled into a parking spot at the docks "you....drive...like.....madlady.."Courtney stuttered "oh,well,I don't like traffic jams,I mean,who does!"Delaeny said smiling. They made their way up the dock looking for Caes ship,she had talked about it to them half the time,saying how it was a replica of calico Jacks pirate shipa dn had forty guns and al that,it didn't take them very long to find it,seeing as the tihngs masts could be seen from the parking lot." so,this is it" Delaney heard Courtney say,they stood in front of a rather alrge pirate ship,it _was_ a replica of a 17th century pirate ship.She scanned the deck looking for a sight of crew,she saw one person,a rather grubby looking man with masses of white hair and a beard."erm..excuse me!"She yelled,getting the mans attention"um..is this Captian Caes ship?"

the man gave her a look like she'd just said sometihng to offend him "Well ye' ain' lookin' at thuh titanic now are ye?" he said,his voice was slurred,like caes. "well...I"

she stuttered "give her a break marshal!" she heard a deep,almost romantic voice behind the man say ,and a man about caes age came and leaned over the edge" and who migh' be asking you tha'? " the man asked grinning "My names Delaney,I'm a friend of Caes" she said still stareing at the mans bright blue eyes,she enoticed hints of purple in them "ahh...the famed Delaney,Cae won' shut 'er trap bout on aboard!"the man said,and he vanished,shortly a gangplank came lowering down at her feet.She walked up it,showing her accusation of there being no people a lie,the whole deck had people hurring to clean ,streaghten ,and make ready the ship for leaving when Cae came back,Delaney felt guilty at having to tell them their Captian was missing,the man that had lowered the gangplank was even handsomer up close,he had dark brown hair that had been lightened in places by the heat of the sun,his blue eyes were that of someone who had seen things a normal person wouldn't have witnessed in their lives,his clothes made him look like he'd come out of a pirate book,a shirt thats sleeves were rolled up to the elbows,revealing muscular arms and the pants he wore were riped off at the knee,the rest covered by water proof boots,hs skin,tanned by the sun."so.."he said,giving her a look" where is Cae?" he asked,raiseing his eyebrows "She..she.."that was all Dealney could get out,then Courtney piped up "she was kidnapped!"the mans face went down when Courtney let the news slip,giving her the impression Cae had ment something to him "well," he finally said "WE must get her bakc then.Who took her?" he added,giving a ancious look "Some guy named Moro" Delaney said,handing him the note from the hotel room.


End file.
